wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/21
=A Man Works on a Highrise Building= Introducing Spiderman's new nemesis... the Blue Bulge! --Careax 06:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) "Hey, what's that guy doing in... oh no! The women's bathrooms must be on the other side of the building!" --Aaronak 04:18, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Condoleezza Rice Testifies Before Congressional Committee= "What are you gonna do? Arrest me for smoking?" --El Payo 20:50, 21 March 2007 (UTC) No... I will NOT "do a Sharon Stone!" --OHeL 22:36, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :(that's the point of the quote above) "And so, this is how I accidently erased the intelligence tape that said there are no weapons of mass destruction in Iraq" (I'm probably the only one here that's old enough to get this one so here). In a few seconds, the room had been utterly destroyed as Condoleeza shot death lasers from her eyes, killing them all. I am not amused. =Al Gore Arrives with Tipper to Testify About Global Warming= "Now these here are just cardboard mock-ups of what a real lockbox would look like." --El Payo 20:52, 21 March 2007 (UTC) "Tipper and I have just finished recounting the Florida ballots - and guess what..." '--Alethic Logic 03:11, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' "That is correct your honor - all my belongings are in these three boxes..."Tourskin 04:14, 25 March 2007 (UTC) "This box represents the melting ice caps, this box is the rising oceans, and this box is coastal landmasses. Now, if I just tear box A to shreds, and put box C inside box B, you will see how terrible the problem is. What? No, that was the evidence. Weren't you watching? --Aaronak 04:15, 30 March 2007 (UTC) "You all may not know this, but it was me that invented the cardboard box. That, and the internets."--Demonseed 13:04, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Having devoured more than they could handle, the carnivorous boxes began to regurgitate their hastily eaten prey, among them; the semi digested torsos of two leading liberals. The Man in Black =USAF Space Probe= French commies launch space probe to aid BEAGLES!Tourskin 01:08, 24 March 2007 (UTC) But Dr. Smith, I thought you said there was a Wendy's on this planet! Factbook 19:15, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Fighting the aliens over there so we don't have to fight them over here. --Kudzu 07:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) : Cool caption Kudzu!Tourskin 13:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Feeding our troops in Iraq from our own shores; the Flying Wook 2007™The Man in Black 14:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Solar Flares= : Satellite imaging shows that the Iraqi situation is on top of the worldTourskin 06:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) The Sun is unstable, so why can't Iraq be unstable!? --Kudzu 07:47, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Thousands of liberal students across the world have died after trying to resurrect the 1960s with a new fashion statement, "Solar" flares... The Man in Black 14:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Dolphins= Patriotic Dolphins continue to protect our waters from Bearshark attacks.Tourskin 06:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) =A Freeway in Los Angeles= "This traffic is so congested I can't even ZigZag. Oh wait a minute... I guess I have time to ZigZag while I'm stopped." --OHeL 08:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Suddenly, the movie Falling Down becomes all to clear. --MC Esteban 21:30, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Dramatic reduction in traffic, enabling travel speeds of a record 8 mph, shocks commuters in Los Angeles. --Careax 16:48, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =Gun Permits On The Rise in New Orleans= Be afraid... be VERY afraid... '--Alethic Logic 03:27, 24 March 2007 (UTC)' Druggy lady given gun permit...Tourskin 06:36, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Future floods to be stopped at Gun-point.Tourskin 04:18, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Not so fast, mister camera man... you is gon' be my new boyfren'!! Factbook 16:15, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Los Angeles prison inmates have been given weapons to defend themselves from harrassment by wardens. The move was instigated due to the Amendment allowing U.S. citizens the right to bear arms against the British, should they return, and a new influx of British citizens to the US after the recent crisis in Iran has prompted the Iranian government to unveil their vast array of nuclear weaponry. Tony Blair, from a plane over California, declined to give a comment on the situation. The Man in Black 13:50, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Polar Bear Cub Knut's First Public Appearance= Every bear is treasonous, unless it is a bear which liberals want to kill, in which case it is patriotic. Bi 16:40, 25 March 2007 (UTC) The latest centerfold from PlayBear magazine. --Careax 16:46, 25 March 2007 (UTC) =World's Largest Railway Model= : A ressurected Hitler reveals new plan for world re-construction - NAZIDOM!Tourskin 04:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Giant marauding child terrorizes German city. --Careax 16:45, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Godzilla meets Jeff '--Alethic Logic 21:36, 25 March 2007 (UTC)'